1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to swimming pool heaters. More specifically, the invention is a black plastic corrugated panel which floats in the water for increased heat transfer to the pool water from solar radiation.
2. Description of the related Art
The related art of interest describes various water heaters, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an economical solar radiation heat transfer agent to heat the water in swimming pools of various sizes and shapes. The relevant art will be discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,984 issued on Sep. 20, 1994, to Johannes A. Klaren describes flexible corrugated solar pool heater sheets having one side thereof matte black and the other side white that is suspended below the surface of the water in a swimming pool by tubular plastic floats and a series of clips. During daylight hours, the sheet is positioned with the blackened surface upwards and reversed at night to minimize heat loss. The sheets are 1 meter square and are stored by hanging on a wall. The solar pool heater panels are distinguishable for not having circulation ducts within the sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,052 issued on Sep. 1, 1992, to Terry E. Case describes a floating solar pool heater consisting of a plurality of polyvinylchloride tubes arranged in many variations including parallel positioning, either close together or separated, or in a serpentine pattern to allow the pool water to flow through. The tubes can be transparent with darkened tape inside on the bottom portions. A separate bottom pipe can be included to form an air pocket for collecting heat. Flexible tubes at the inlet and outlet of the system by a pump. The aligned tubes can have baffles in one end inclined downward. The apparatus is distinguishable for teaching a separated tubing arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,450 issued on Feb. 5, 1963, to Edward W. Gough et al. describes a plastic swimming pool heater apparatus comprising a rectangular molded plastic frame having a transparent cover, a dead air space over a transparent plastic panel covering a serpentive coil lined with a black plastic layer for pool water entering from one end duct and exiting from an opposite end outlet duct, and a layer of polyurethane foam forming the open bottom. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a foam float and a serpentine water flow path.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,781 issued on Feb. 27, 1962, to Stella Andrassy describes a collapsible solar heat collector for a swimming pool made from two flexible plastic film members arranged either as a serpentine passageway or in the form of a pair of headers with a plurality of fluid conduits having inlet and outlet tubes. The rectangular frame is made from wooden rods. The plastic film may be polyethylene, vinylite, polytetrafluoroethylene or polychlorotrifluoro-ethylene. Either the top or bottom plastic layer is painted black or have carbon black incorporated in the plastic. The heater is distinguishable for requiring a frame and a serpentine flow with an outlet and an inlet tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,455 issued on Jan. 27, 1959, to Charles E. G. Reeves describes a protective cover for an outdoor swimming pool to collect debris comprising an open mesh sheet of polyethylene or polypropylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,428 issued on Aug. 15, 1972, to Lester Morris describes a rigid, buoyant, insulating and rapid folding swimming pool cover comprising closed cell foam sheets joined by flexible hinges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,980 issued on Jan. 14, 1975, to F. Robert Crawford describes a plastic solar heating unit comprising a plurality of abutting tubes arranged in parallel, covered by a transparent envelope and connected at their ends to manifolds. A pump and check valves are required to circulate water through the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,726 issued on Mar. 21, 1978, to Percy Voelker describes a system for storage and use of solar energy in heating an above ground swimming pool comprising a floating solar cover of various configurations made from three heat fusable plastic sheets to form a serpentine channel. The top sheet is transparent, the intermediate sheet is black, and the bottom sheet can be any colored sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,368 issued on Aug. 1, 1978, to James A. Lockshaw describes a pool cover having solar energy heating capability comprising a base sheet of vinyl or rubber-styrene polymer laminated with 15 to 100 mils of aluminum coating and having parallel spring steel fingers for rolling up the pool cover on a manifold connected to a reversible air blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,945 issued on Nov. 20, 1979, to David C. Gertz describes a corrugated floatable solar panel comprising a corrugated sheet of plastic sandwiched between and bonded to parallel plastic sheets which are hermetically sealed and light transmitting to heat the circulating water for a swimming pool. The sheets can be glass, thermoplastic plastic or resins resistant to ultraviolet light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,986 issued on Jan. 8, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,072 issued on Jul. 22, 1986, to Harry E. Aine describes a method of covering and uncovering a swimming pool by using a thermally insulative buoyant cover having sinking means such as weights, inflatable bladder or a mechanical pull-down structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,213 issued on Jul. 8, 1980, to Roland N. Nissen et al. describes a solar panel hung on a fence having at least two corrugated heat retention surfaces with one surface having a plurality of dimples for heating water in a swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,762 issued on Jun. 8, 1993, to Thomas P. Denny describes a floating pool cover apparatus comprising a rectangular housing having an opaque darkened bottom floor and a convex transparent top with ends defining a top wall, wherein spaced buoyant chambers are formed at opposed ends. Interlocking pegs between adjacent panels provide for a matrix of housings. A chemical releasing chamber may be provided.
U.K. Patent Application No. 1,059,126 published on Feb. 15, 1967, for Geoffrey J. Laister describes a combined solar heater and cover for a swimming pool comprising a series of inclined 10xc2x0 to 15xc2x0 rectangular wooden panels supporting a sheet of galvanized corrugated iron.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 144 035 A published on Feb. 27, 1985, for Harry O. Boyd describes a swimming pool cover comprising an upper layer of black polyvinylchloride defining parallel water channels, and a bottom layer of closed cell polyurethane foam metallized on its bottom surface. A supply pipe at one corner is pumped into an apertured inlet manifold pipe. Straps at the same end of the cover are connected to a roller.
France Patent Application No. 2 600 697 published on Dec. 31, 1987, for Jean Fantini describes a method and device for the thermal insulation of swimming pools and the collection of solar heat comprising a floating frame having two transparent upper films and a lower black film with air pockets between them formed in a serpentine manner. The frame has an inlet and outlet for water. These films are locked by cylindrical strips to limbers-type U-shaped members which are fixed to the floating frame.
German Patent Application No. 41 26 796 A1 published on Feb. 18, 1993, for Juergen Weisse describes a roller swimming pool cover formed as a roller blind of translucent heat insulating and floating strips flexibly connected. The strips are hollow and translucent. The cover containing channel is parallel to the cover strips, and has a filter section at one side.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed Thus, a solar swimming pool heater solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is an array of solar swimming pool heater panels which are rectangular, black, plastic, floatable, corrugated, connectable, and rollable in bundles for placing on outdoor swimming pools for warming up and covering the water when not in use. The panels can be circular or arcuate.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide solar swimming pool heater panels.
It is another object of the invention to provide solar swimming pool heater panels which are black plastic and floatable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide solar swimming pool heater panels which are connectable to cover a swimming pool.
Still another object of the invention is to provide solar swimming pool heater panels which are rollable for storage or portage.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.